Ritual of Destruction
by CorinnetheAnime
Summary: When they were completely separate, there was order. When the dimensions followed that law, there was peace. But now, the four were becoming one, and order soon became chaos...and their deaths gave him life.
**Yay...this is a little one-shot that follows the Owari theory! Whether it is canon with "We are One" or not is entirely your choice, although...to me, this might be uncanon even to my other stories...WHICH ARE ALL UNCANON! 0o0**

 **Anyway, this was entirely based off of a conversation between me and Noble Soul of Purity-Aamuet, where at one point, we discussed Owari being a card (which led to a poll...and** _ **that**_ **led to the update in my profile). Then, that spawned an idea for a ridiculously awesome one-shot idea about Berserk Yuya summoning Owari...and that was probably a couple of months ago. So you all probably know the rest from here... XD**

 **Other inspirations that this one-shot has derived from (besides my own stories) are "True Summoning", "Advent of Ruin", and "Dimensional Souls" by Noble Soul of Purity-Aamuet, "Across the Dimensions" by sketched-daydreams, "Berserk" by Shimmering-Sky, and...okay, almost all of Crystal Chimera's Berserk Yuya one-shots! Thank you all for each and every one of your stories/one-shots! :D**

 **Also, PLEASE listen to "Phoenix Rising" by Audiomachine or "A Fire will Rise" by Hans Zimmer while reading this. Trust me, these songs will help with the...chilling atmosphere quite a bit.**

 **With that, I hope you enjoy this...semi-scary and horrifying one-shot that my twisted brain has created! Wow, this really makes me question my sanity...**

* * *

They weren't supposed to become one again...she had done everything she could to prevent that from happening.

Even their own natures clashed against each other. They were all so contradicting, so opposite in their ideals and beliefs...they were so different from each other. Fusion warred against XYZ, Synchro fought against Pendulum, and vice versa.

They was no law of nature that supported such opposition in one being or in one soul, for there could never be any order in it. Rather, only strife and chaos supported that fact, the nature of their differences...

They were each a separate counterpart for that reason. When they were separate, there was order. And when their dimensions followed that law, there was peace.

When they were themselves... _he_ was dead.

And yet...they were one, even though they shouldn't have been able to. Order become disorder and chaos...and their minds started to break under the increasing pressure.

And with that pressure came pain...lots and _lots_ of pain. It was a heavy price for breaking the laws of nature, for breaking the laws of becoming one...for breaking her spell of reviving _him..._

Their minds were collapsing... _they were dying._ They were no longer able to tell any difference from each other in body and in mind...and this increasing turmoil only fueled _his_ revival even more. _.._

It all started when XYZ suddenly collapsed. The dimension itself had fallen to the power of Fusion, and despite doing its best in resisting and trying to survive the endless blows...it was all hopeless. The two dimensions were coming together...and with that, the glass of order and sanity was suddenly cracked by the knife of chaos.

And then...XYZ personally was absorbed to Pendulum. More harsh slashes made more deep cracks.

Next came Synchro, the counterpart that was oblivious to both the war and to the others. However, order had already given way to universal destruction, and it too was slowly being engulfed by both Fusion and Pendulum. It was only a matter of time.

Soon, four eventually became two. The cuts became deeper, making the cracks grow and shake as order was weakened even more, threatening to fall apart into utter nothingness in a moment.

And as the dimensions suffered from the effects, so did they. For who has ever heard of _two souls_ in _one body_? Their sanity was weakening from this, and their bodies were slowly breaking under the occasional bouts of the growing darkness inside them.

The war was reaching to an inevitable climax, and they were on the losing side, both in the battle against Fusion...and in the battle against themselves. The thin glass was barely holding together from all the serrated cracks that the knife had inflicted...

And then suddenly, without warning, Fusion suddenly submitted to the power of Pendulum...and with that, the glass immediately _shattered_ from the final slash.

As the four dimensions came together in a bright and ominous light, so did the four counterparts, their souls meshing and contorting in the darkness...and they were no longer themselves.

His eyes were red and filled with hatred, and his scales was pitch black. His sharp teeth were daggers that brought fear, and his claws were spears that inflicted only pain and terror. His wings conjured up a multitude of storms, and his tail swept multiple mountains and cities to nothing but ashes and dust. Not a stone was left on top of another.

The four counterparts were now completely and utterly _dead_ , all sacrificed to bring him back to _life..._

They were now only _him._

 _ **"Fusion..."**_

He didn't _care_ about who he was fighting anymore. He didn't _care_ about anything except bringing forth destruction...

 _ **"Synchro..."**_

He was no longer bound to the chains of order...he was _free_ to do whatever he _wished_ , whatever he _wanted_...

 _ **"XYZ..."**_

His wrath, power, and thirst for chaos were _immeasurable_...and his rage-filled roar _shook the entire dimension right down to its core_.

 _ **"Pendulum..."**_

He has finally been _awakened._ He was _alive..._ he was _real._

 _ **"Let your powers become one, and revive the ancient spirit whose rage shook the heavens!"**_

He was... _a revived god._..and he was out for his revenge.

 _ **"Black demonic beast from the depths of the earth, awaken and unleash your wrath and hatred on everything in your sight!"**_

His anger was absolute and ultimate. He was the _scourge_ on mankind and on everything else.

 _ **"I Ritual Summon! Appear before us! Level 12!"**_

The previous four were no longer known as XYZ, Synchro, Fusion or Pendulum...they were now _Ritual._

 _ **"Dragon with the red eyes and a thirst for destruction!"**_

He was the _embodiment_ of hatred and destruction...and as he opened his mouth to the now blood-red sky...

 _ **"Ritual Black Dragon of Destruction-Owari!"**_

He brought forth nothing but _death and fire to everything._

* * *

 **Yay...wow, this is probably one of my favorite one-shots...actually, no, it's a close second to "Dimensional Souls"...AND WHY IS IT SO SHORT?! DX**

 **So...well, you can use your imagination for this story since it's sorta obvious (and not obvious) of what was happening...and I really like stories that are purposefully vague and yet somehow descriptive on the event or character...in other words,** _ **implication**_ **is one of my favorite things to write...because things are often scarier when** _ **implied**_ **than when they're** _ **explicit...**_ **XD**

 **Anyway, I hope you forgive the metaphors and the writing prose...eh, I'm getting too fancy with this stuff. And I hope it wasn't too...um...I don't know what, so I hope it was okay!**

 **Also, in case you haven't noticed, some sentences were inspired from Smaug...just so you know (since he is like the best CGI dragon ever created)!**

 **CTA out! And God is good!**


End file.
